goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Gets Grounded All Star Time!
''Bob Gets Grounded All Star Time! ''is the 1st grounded video out of Bob by Dylan Priest. Bob had planned to escape Disneyland Paris. He made a fake VHS opening. And then, he got grounded. Cast Brian as Bob/Basil of Baker Street/good Warren Cook Simon as Bob's dad/Cooper's dad Princess as Bob's mom Himself as Dylan Priest Paul as Drew Pickles Kayla as Herself/Maya Joey as Cooper Collins Eric as Bradley/Dylan McCarthy/Andrew Clark/Eric Smith Jennifer as Charlotte Pickles/Emily Movolvoski Julie as Adrianna Johnson/Stephanie Zak as Chris/good Caillou/Aaron Young Guy as Kyle/TheJojuan4444 Wise Guy as Mickey Mouse Alan as Himself Shy Girl as Rosie Diesel as Winnie the Pooh Ivy as Fievel Mouskewitz Kimberley as Tanya Mouskewitz/Joseph Selaty Kidaroo as Tony Toponi Emma as Littlefoot/Olivia Dallas as TV Announcer Transcript Bob: "Man! This place sucks! I have to stay at Disneyland Paris forever! There is absolutely nothing to do like going to Disney live shows, entering the Disneyland castle, and a lot of boring stuff I have to do! I wish I can escape Disneyland Paris! (evil plan occurred) Wait! I came up with an evil idea. I'll escape from Disneyland Paris! So that way, I can be free! There is one window I can jump out to escape. Let's go!" (After jumping out the window of Disneyland Hotel) Bob: "Yay! I did it! Now, I can go home!" [ Bob ran away from Disneyland Paris. ] (16 minutes later, when Bob came home) Bob: "Home sweet home! Now, I will go to my room and make a fake VHS opening on my computer." (In his room) Bob: "Now, that I'm on my computer, I will make the opening to Johnny Tremain from 1941. Real, not fake. And made by Universal." (5 hours later) Bob: "Yay! The opening to Johnny Tremain is done. Now, I will make the opening to - " Bob's dad: "Bob!" Bob: "Oh, no! It's my mom and dad! What do they want?" [ Bob's parents entered his bedroom. ] Bob's dad: "Bob! Me and your mother just got a phone call from the Disneyland managers. And they said that you escape from their place. Is that true?" Bob: "Yes, it's true, Dad! Now, let me do another fake VHS opening, and who cares about the Disneyland managers anyway." Bob's mom: "Wait a minute! If you were going to make a fake VHS opening, then, what did you make?" Bob: "That is something you and dad should not look at." Bob's mom: "Let us see what fake VHS opening you made this time." Bob: "Fine! But make it faster!" [ Bob got off the computer and his parents see his VHS opening. One minute, they become shocked. ] Bob's dad: "Bob! We told you a million times not to make fake VHS openings! But you didn't listen to us. And Johnny Tremain came out in 1957, not 1941. And it's made by Disney, not Universal. That's it!" Bob's mom: "You are grounded (12x) all star time!" Bob: "What is going to happen next, Mom and Dad?" Bob's dad: "You know what happens when after you do everything bad, Bob. Calling the visitors to teach you a strong, strict, lesson." (9 minutes later) Bob's dad: "Bob, you have a lot of visitors who want to see you." Bob's mom: "And they're going to teach you a strong, strict, lesson. Starting right now!" Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. I'm very mad at you for escaping Disneyland Paris." Drew Pickles: "I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats. And you should be ashamed of yourself for what you did!" Charlotte Pickles: "I'm Charlotte Pickles from Rugrats. And I agree with my husband." Bradley: "I'm Bradley. You are a very bad boy for making a fake VHS opening." Chris: "I'm Chris. Bob, Johnny Tremain was made by Disney in 1957, not Universal in 1941." Mickey Mouse: "I'm Mickey Mouse. You are nothing but trouble." Alan: "I'm Alan Cook. You are a big bully." Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. And I agree with my dad." TheJojuan4444: "I'm TheJojuan4444. You must know that cheaters never prosper!" Joseph Selaty: "I'm Joseph Selaty. If you punch me in the face, I will punch you in the face back!" Dylan McCarthy: "I'm Dylan McCarthy. You are worse than my brother TJ." Emily Movolvoski: "I'm Emily Movolvoski. If you try to attack my little brother Matt, I will attack you back!" Aaron: "I'm Aaron. All of the Universal characters told you that they will never see you ever again." Maya: "I'm Maya. I agree with my boyfriend." Kyle: "I'm Kyle. I forbid you to make more fake VHS openings." Stephanie: "I'm Stephanie. I agree with my boyfriend." Andrew: "I'm Andrew Clark. If you give me a virus on my computer, I will give you a virus on your computer back." Adrianna: "I'm Adrianna Johnson. I agree with my boyfriend." Eric Smith: "I'm Eric Smith. The reason why you were sent to Disneyland Paris is because you made a Minecraft server which is related to Universal movies and shows." Kayla: "I'm Kayla. I agree with my boyfriend." Cooper: "I'm Cooper Collins. I will now make grounded videos out of you if you keep this up." Cooper's Dad: "I'm Cooper's Dad. I agree with my son." Caillou: "I'm the good Caillou. Shame on you for escaping Disneyland Paris." Rosie: "I'm Rosie. You are such a bad villain. I wish someone would punish you evenmore." Winnie the Pooh: "I'm Winnie the Pooh. I will dump honey on you!" Basil of Baker Street: "I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective. If you give me a poisoned brownie, Toby will beat you up!" Olivia: "I'm Olivia from The Great Mouse Detective. And I agree with Basil." Fievel: "I'm Fievel Mouskewitz. I was so happy when you got sent to Disneyland Paris. But you escaped. So, I hate you." Tanya: "I'm Tanya Mouskewitz. You are such a bad troublemaker." Toni: "I'm Toni Toponi. And I agree with Fievel and Tanya Mouskewitz." Littlefoot: "And I'm Littlefoot. You won't watch anything made by Universal. That includes An American Tail and The Land Before Time." Bob: "Shut up! All of you! I can watch anything made by Universal whenever you like it or not." Dylan Priest: "How dare you talk to us like that? That's it! You will be forced to watch movies and TV shows not made by Universal." Bob's dad: "We agree with what Dylan and the visitors said. Now, get in the house, Bob." Bob: "Wah!" (13x) [ Cut to Bob in the living room, crying in front of the TV. ] TV Announcer: "Stay tuned for The Sword in the Stone. Coming up next on Disney Channel." Bob: "Well, it looks I have to watch The Sword in the Stone and other Disney stuff from now on. Can my life get even worse than this?" The End.